karchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay:Angry Little Dwarf
Location: The Road Date: Feb. 14th, 2016 Crow nods to himself, letting another wry smirk cross his face, "Indeed, people should always look up to the amazing and wonderful Crow!" Molly lifts a brow at Crow's statement. Molly was not of an impressive height, that is for certainty, but she was definitely not looking up at Crow either. "Oh is that what we should be doing now, eh? Do educate me as to why?" Crow ‘s grin slowly dims down until only a somewhat bored expression remains on his face which was accompanied by a short exasperated sigh, “What? You want me to educate you, who do you take me for? A damn four-eyed snot-nosed teacher who knows everything? Don’t be an idiot, I know everything without having to be a four-eyed snot-nosed teacher you damn four-eyed snot-nosed teacher. Besides, where are you looking? You don’t have the right quality to gaze your eyes upon the perfect, delicate storm we know as Crow.” Molly wasn't quite expecting the dwarf to go on this tirade here. The wolf-chick has never really had any conversations with dwarves -- this is a new experience for her. Yes, she may have heard things. At first, she's kind of amused by Crow's feisty attitude but by the time he takes that potshot at her eye? Well come on, she's a woman. Needless to say, the comment surfaces her insecurities that were never buried very deep to begin with. A hand is lifted to touch the flash just beneath her 'bad' eye, letting her fingers run over the scared flesh. It looks like someone tried to take a dagger to her eye and when that didn't work, well the very same side of her face looks pretty severely burned. "Yeah...." comes her one word response. Crow arches a brow at the woman’s response, though soon it descends back down to a slightly twitching eye, “’Yeah...’ you say? What do you mean yeah!? I just went on a monologue long enough to get you a one-way ticket to a Pulp Fiction audition if they ever were to have one!! ... Look here girly, I don’t give a damn about who you are or what you’re up to. Questions like, what happened to your eye? What’s wrong with your face? What happened to you in your past? Do girls bite the skin of their lips only to peel that annoying piece away? Do you think I care about the answers to those questions? Of course not.” “...” A short silence, before another rant erupted from the dwarf’s insulting mouth, “I keep saying ‘you’ and ‘you’, it’s annoying. The world only revolves around me not you. Who are you anyway?” A smooth/bold statement followed his salt-to-the-wound ones. Molly had expected that her one word answer would at the very least deter Crow from trying to bark angrily at her any further. Nope, those hopes were shattered by an angry little rant from an angry little man. Her hand falls back to her side. Insecurities give way to annoyance which begins to form the lovely emotion of anger. It's pretty obvious by the way her jaw begins to clench, set harder on edge the longer that Crow has his cranky little dwarf-fit. And when he circles back to the question of 'who are you', Molly is just down right irritate. Her retort comes in the form of a few snide words, "You started all that monologue by stating that you didn't care who I was or what I was doing. Why in Karn's name would I tell you who I am? Piss the hell off, midget, before I have to dropkick your sorry ass." Crow blinks a couple of times, a single word flying slowly around in his head, ‘Midget.... midget.... midget...’ The dwarf’s eyes narrowed and his teeth clattered together in anger, “MIDGET!? Who the hell are you taking me for!? My height has nothing to do with this you piss-faced snot-nosed four-eyed teacher’s pet rat!!! I’m perfect in every way!! Just because I was born into this world a little shorter than everyone else doesn’t mean I’m not perfect!! What’s up with that personality change anyway!? You’re like the sole definition of a deranged maniac who has multiple personalities! Everyone in this area is damn crazy!” It seemed the monologue had moved on from insulting the one person here to insulting everyone he had met here. “First someone smeared human contact on me, then I was chased down by a damn vampire, finally a fucking demon spat a cliché line that nearly made me wet me pants and now this?! AARRGH!!! ... I’ll forgive you this time pet rat. You should be grateful, usually people end up with their heads on swords-” A lie. “or their stomachs split open-” A lie. “or their ***** being thrown in a *******.” Also a lie, a... lie he decided to censor himself by bleeping them out for some reason. Molly really wants to be super immature and stomp her feet like a toddler who is being yelled at by a parent. She manages to resist this urge, mostly, but that is the level of frustration that Crow has gotten Molly too. A low growl escapes the woman, eyes narrowing on the dwarf. What was with the people that -she- was meeting around here? The same argument that Crow throws at her about the sanity of the people around here can easily be made by her. Seriously. What the heck, she has said a total of three sentences to the man and he was just letting into her. "Look, you're the one who came out here on your high horse and started letting in to me. Seriously. What have I done? I gave you a window to preach about your greatness to me. Karn help us all, that was just beyond rude of me. And then when you insulted my appearance? I gave you a one word answer. And here you are, bitching at me. Maybe it has nothing to do with me being a deranged maniac, that's you. Clearly. Maybe it is the fact that you pushed me past my point of tolerance with your insufferable bitching. Have a beer and chill the hell out. Seriously. It's you, not me. You. So go head and try and gut me if you want to. We'll see how far that gets you." Crow nods to himself, “Of course, of course. I accept your apology.” It seemed the only thing that got across his head was the sentence, ‘Karn help us all, that was just beyond fucking rude of me.’ For he seemed to ignore everything else. “The beautiful and magnificent, master Crow, may be cruel at times. But he is always ready to forgive people. Now, bow down and pledge your slavery to me you damn teacher’s pet!!” He laughed out, pointing his index finger towards the girl. Molly snorts an indignant little snort at the demand that is coupled with a rude point of her finger. Crow was clearly off of his rocker, it started with frustration but Molly is starting to come to the realization that getting mad at this little man is probably damn pointless. So she meets his demand with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes while arms are folded across her chest. It doesn't seem like the stubborn woman is going to heed the demand at all. She's also going to fall back into giving horrible responses to Crow's lovely monologues. #rude. Crow sighs once more, the bored expression he had before, returning slowly. “Seems you’re turning boring again. Well whatever, not like I care. At least your insults aren’t as terrible as the ones other people had, though you need to be more creative you damn brick-headed snot-nosed piss-faced four-eyed snot-nosed teacher’s pet rat’s ass. See, like that. For now though, I’ll resort with me being called midget. See ya later rat.” And with that, he left. Just as abruptly as he had appeared. Molly opens her mouth to fire back with something to Crow, but she thinks better of whatever she is going to say. Let's not encourage the incorrigible, "We'll discuss this more later," she what she decides to bid the dwarf farewell with. She was not keen on delaying him anymore than was required after this little encounter. Category:The Road Category:Character:Crow Category:Character:Molly Category:RP Logs